Sakura's new life in Once Upon a Time
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: When the great ninja war happened Sakura joined the war to protect Naruto but sadly Naruto died while sealing the nine tails in Sakura. The village blamed Sakura for Naruto's death and turned there backs on her. Sakura wanted to end her life, but Naruto sees how unhappy Sakura is. The gods sends Sakura to the fairyland world where she meets Mulan and Aurora. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you seen the shows then you know what the characters look like but for those who haven't please go and watch the shows.**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: Sakura has all of her ninja stuff since she has her weapons in her hands while she sleeps, basically Sakura sleeps with weapons!**

 **AN: Sakura is wearing a wolf mask and a knight's helmet and a silver and gold knight's armor and two regular swords that is from the Haruno clan's house until they reach the haven.**

 **Chapter One: Sakura in a new world.**

When the great ninja war happened Sakura joined the war to protect Naruto but sadly Naruto died while sealing the nine tails in Sakura. The village blamed Sakura for Naruto's death and turned there backs on her. Sakura wanted to end her life, but Naruto sees how unhappy Sakura is. Hey gods, can you send Sakura to the fairyland world where she meets Mulan and Aurora, so Sakura can find happiness and not be blamed for my death at all said Naruto.

The gods said sure and sends Sakura through a portal and into Fairyworld while she is sleeping and dreaming about Naruto. As Sakura is sleeping, Mulan and Aurora sees Sakura sleeping in the forest and they try to wake her up.

Within Sakura's mind; Naruto said Sakura. I'm here to tell you to get used to your new life here and also to remind you that your strong and fight for what is right said Naruto. Naruto, how can I fight when your gone? asked Sakura, you can and you have the nine tailed fox with you said Naruto.

Thank you Naruto and I will make you proud said Sakura. I know you will said Naruto, I have to tell you something Naruto said Sakura. What is it? asked Naruto, I never told you that I fell in love with you and that I'm sorry for hurting by being distant with you because I'm an orphan said Sakura. I forgive you Sakura and it's time for you to wake up said Naruto.

Outside of Sakura's mind, please wake up come on said Aurora. Sakura jumps awake and has her sword drawn. We don't mean you any harm said Aurora, who are you? asked Sakura with coldness in her voice. My is Aurora and this Mulan said Aurora as she is pointing to Mulan.

What is your name? asked Aurora, my name is Haruno and that is all you need to know said Sakura with even more coldness in her voice. Okay, can you join us on are journey to save my love? asked Aurora, sure said Sakura.

The three of them travel together until they find Emma, and Snow. Where are you taking us? asked Snow, we are taking you to the haven said Mulan. Sakura is looking at the prisoners, you people made a big mistake taking Prince Philip from me said Aurora.

We did no such thing said Emma, how about you all shut up? asked Sakura with coldness in her voice. What's with you? asked Snow, your people are so annoying that your giving me a headache said Sakura.

Haruno, we're sorry said Mulan, I don't care just be quiet said Sakura coldly and she walks away. What's with Haruno? asked Aurora, I don't know said Mulan. To Sakura, I don't know what to do without you my love thinks Sakura.

When Aurora sees Haruno, hey are you okay? asked Aurora. I'm fine and it doesn't concern you said Sakura coldly, we are just trying to get to know you said Mulan. Whatever, if you need me I'll be getting sticks for a camp fire said Sakura.

What is with her? asked Snow, we don't know said Aurora. To Sakura, Naruto I miss you so I wrote you a song thinks Sakura. Back to the others,that is when they hear singing and follows where the singing is coming from.

The song is my heart will go on by Celine Dion;

 **"My Heart Will Go On"**

 **Every night in my dreams**  
 **I see you, I feel you,**  
 **That is how I know you go on**

 **Far across the distance**  
 **And spaces between us**  
 **You have come to show you go on**

 **Near, far, wherever you are**  
 **I believe that the heart does go on**  
 **Once more you open the door**  
 **And you're here in my heart**  
 **And my heart will go on and on**

 **Love can touch us one time**  
 **And last for a lifetime**  
 **And never let go till we're gone**

 **Love was when I loved you**  
 **One true time I hold to**  
 **In my life we'll always go on**

 **Near, far, wherever you are**  
 **I believe that the heart does go on**  
 **Once more you open the door**  
 **And you're here in my heart**  
 **And my heart will go on and on**

 **You're here, there's nothing I fear,**  
 **And I know that my heart will go on**  
 **We'll stay forever this way**  
 **You are safe in my heart**  
 **And my heart will go on and on**

After the song, Sakura hears clapping and she looks up. You have a good voice said Aurora, what the hell are you guys doing here? asked Sakura coldly. We heard singing and wanted to know where it was coming from said Snow.

Now that you know where it's coming from you can go back to camp said Sakura as she is about to walk away but Aurora stops her. Haruno wait, why are you singing a love song? asked Aurora, I don't know and it doesn't concern you, you weaklings said Sakura with even more coldness and she walks back to the camp.

What is with Haruno? asked Aurora, just leave Haruno be and focus the prisoners said Mulan as she points at Emma and Snow.

That night as everyone is sleeping, Sakura has a nightmare.

 **Entering nightmare:**

 **Naruto, please don't leave me said Sakura as Naruto is sealing the nine tails. It'll be okay, I'll always be with you said Naruto. NO! yelled Sakura.**

 **Exiting Nightmare.**

NO! screams Sakura, the others are awaken by her scream. Haruno are you okay? asked Mulan, I'm fine and it doesn't concern you said Sakura coldly and she walks past them and climbs the tree to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning, hey Haruno are you wake? asked Aurora. I'm up and let's continue on wards said Sakura coldly.

 **In the next chapter we will see if the group made it to the Haven.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing at all.**_

 _ **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**_

 ** _AN: ALL STORIES WILL BE ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!_**

 ** _AN: SORRY NO INTERNET AT HOME CAN ONLY GO TO THE LIBRARY LIKE ONCE A WEEK_**

 _ **Chapter 2: Sakura tells everyone where she come from as they travel to the Haven.**_

As the group are traveling that is when Sakura is thinking about Naruto and the night-mare she had last night. Everyone, I think it's time for me to tell you about myself and why I was singing a love song said Sakura as the group walked.

Haruno, what do you mean? asked Aurora, I mean that Haruno is my last name but my first name is Sakura said Sakura. What? asked Mulan, why are you surprised that my first name is Sakura? asked Sakura. We thought you were a guy but you're a girl said Aurora, you thought I was a guy said Sakura as she laughs her ass off.

Wow, you just made me laugh said Sakura as she continues laughing. That isn't funny said Aurora, oh; come on I was only kidding said Sakura. Sakura, please stop kidding around said Mulan.

Okay fine I'll take my helmet off said Sakura as she takes off her helmet and the others sees her face for the first time and see her intense green eyes that shows pain and sadness,but they also see her pink haired that is cut in it's normal hair style from the time Sakura cut it short to stopped the sound ninjas.

The group are shocked about Sakura being a girl, do you want me to tell you my story or not? asked Sakura in a cold tone. Please tell us your story said Snow.

My story begins in a different dimension and at that time there was a great war called the the great ninja war, you see I have the ability to heal others but I went to saved my love Naruto; but it was to late he was dying and he sealed the nine tailed fox demon in me and the village where I came from thought I killed him:but I didn't kill him at all. All I wanted was to save him and tell him how much I loved him but I couldn't because I never known what love was and at that time I raised myself not show emotions or let anyone in but he helped me with his determination to helped others';that is why I'm helping you out Aurora but there is something you need to know and that is Snow and Emma aren't responsible for the death of your love but the soul sucker is the one that is responsible said Sakura.

Sakura, when did Naruto die? asked Aurora, Naruto died two months ago in my dimension but in your dimension it was a month ago said Sakura. No wonder why your so cold and angry all the time said Snow, what's that supposed to me? asked Sakura.

It means your grieving and having nightmares about Naruto's death said Aurora, your right said Sakura in sad tone. Sakura, you need to either talked this out or sing it out said Emma, I'm not doing any of those because that is a sign of weakness said Sakura in hard tone.

Sakura singing or talking it out isn't a sign of weakness said Aurora, yes it is and this discussion is over said Sakura and she walks away. Sakura wait said Mulan, no; we have to get to the haven soon because I sense trouble is coming and it isn't good said Sakura.

Okay, how many days are we away from the haven? asked Emma, we are two days away said Mulan as they are trying to keep up with Sakura.

As Sakura is walking, she knows that her right shoulder is injured from her beating right before she left her dimension is causing her to weaken to the point where she can't hold up a sword for very long and she is concerned that if she doesn't get it looked at soon, it'll be like the great ninja war all over again where she's injured and she couldn't save anybody.

Sakura, are you okay? asked Aurora, I'm fine said Sakura. Are you sure? asked Snow, why do you asked if I'm sure? asked Sakura. Sakura, you've been looking at your right shoulder said Mulan. You got me, my right shoulder is injured from a fight with enemy few nights ago before I came here said Sakura as she keeps on walking onward to the haven.

Don't worry, it should be healed soon said Sakura, okay said everyone and they continue to the haven.

 **In the next chapter we will finally see that the group makes it to the haven.**


End file.
